MAL ENTENDIDO
by karlhaestrada
Summary: Sencillamente es un inicio como un shot, donde Haruka y Michiru se conocen mediante un mal entendido... q sucedera?... bueno espero les guste...
1. Chapter 1

MAL ENTENDIDO

.

.

.

Hello mundo, bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo shot y es un shot con disculpa incluida, debido a que bueno oficialmente he descubierto que la Pc de mi hermano de verdad me odia, o tal vez sea mi hermano diciéndome de manera discreta que no use su computadora, en fin mientras descubro y vuelvo a escribir la ultima parte de la cita, les dejo este shot, emm según yo tiene final abierto… y bueno si les gusta tal vez en algún tiempo y me refiero a un tiempo muy lejano escriba una historia partiendo de algo parecido o no se ya ustedes dirán.

En fin para quien le interesé saber que sucedió al parecer, el antivirus de la computadora detecto un virus en mi carpeta de archivos, que contenía algunos capítulos de la historia y bumm misteriosamente desaparecieron e intente recuperarlos y zas, la maquina se puso loca y bam formateo mi memoria y en vista de que no tengo mi computadora, la cual fue secuestrada indefinidamente por mi otra hermana mayor no tengo respaldo del capitulo, pero en fin ya no nos queda, a ustedes esperar a que tenga otro tiempecito, para que su servidora pueda volver a escribir el capitulo, y yo jejeje bueno este shot lo deje guardado en mi teléfono asi que solo agregando esto me decidi a publicarlo.

Por cierto por allí una amiga me incito a crear un Facebook, donde publicar algunos futuros proyectos que tengo en mente y asi ustedes decidan cual podría publicar, el hecho es que lo haría por que bueno no es de la única pareja que escribo y algunas historias que me vienen a la mente me parecen en algunas ocasiones apropiadas para ciertos personajes, pero puede que a ustedes les gustaría otro tipo de historia, en fin allí les dejo también esta propuesta igualmente lo publicare en mis otros fic´s a ver que opinan por alla…

.

Bien no quiero seguir aburriéndoles mas, ya mejor disfruten la lectura…

.

DISCLAIMER: Ciertamente y como ya todo mundo sabe Sailor Moon no me pertenece y por consiguiente sus personajes tampoco, la historia por el contrario salió de mi mente extrañamente creativa asi que esta si me pertenece…

.

.

MAL ENTENDIDO

.

.

CAFETERÍA CROWN.

.

.

Una joven rubia se encontraba sentada en una mesilla en su cafetería favorita, aun que a simple vista parecía un apuesto joven rubio, muy pocas personas realmente sabían que era una chica, de allí que el café Crown en ese instante tuviera mas población femenina que masculina, sin embargo esto a la joven rubia le era de poca importancia, de allí que jamás se interesara en aclarar su verdadera naturaleza, con una taza de café semi-vacia que se encontraba a su izquierda, y un pay a punto de ser terminado.

"El" joven de hermosos ojos verdes se hallaba concentrado en la lectura de un texto, un texto que seguramente fuese un trabajo escolar debido a que no se encontraba empastado y a leguas se notaba que dicho texto no tenia ni siquiera un titulo, con marcador en la boca, y un lápiz en la mano, se encontraba enfrascado en su importante labor de perfeccionar su trabajo, esto era demasiado claro para todos, emm todas las presentes en aquella cafetería debido a los gestos de concentración del joven, ceño fruncido cuando hallaba algo que le molestaba, arrugar un poco la nariz cuando creía que no se daba entender algún párrafo, mordida a su labio inferior cuando dudaba entre quitar o agregar algo al texto, pasarse una mano por sus cortos cabellos rubios cuando intentaba expresar algo que nacía desde el interior de su mente y plasmarlo en papel, y algunas jóvenes discretamente soltaban pequeños suspiros, o risitas emocionadas al mirar los gestos de "el" apuesto joven.

En algunos momentos miraba a un punto fijo, tratando de encontrar conexión con su labor, o sencillamente para tratar de relajarse, tomo otro ligero trago de cafeína, y miro nuevamente el texto, mordió levemente su lápiz en búsqueda de otro conector para aquella frase ya que "ahora bien, sin embargo, comúnmente, y además", los había utilizado muy frecuentemente, respiro profundamente y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja:

.

-Mas sin embargo?, no esa es muy común, y es solo la misma conexión con tres letras demás,- miro nuevamente la ventana, notando varias personas pasar tranquilamente por la acera y la idea llego- oh!- casi salto de alegría- No obstante- exclamo y se dio cuenta que algunas parejas algo mayores, y muy jóvenes le veían como si no estuviera cuerda- jejeje- rio nerviosamente.

.

Y volvió a su labor, anotando, en el trabajo de manera suave, el nuevo conector, sobre el anterior, tomo el tenedor y cuidadosamente partió nuevamente un pequeño trozo de pay de frambuesas, el favorito de ella, degusto aquel manjar, y volvió a leer, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que ahora debía de agregar algo mas, ya que el párrafo ahora se volvía confuso, comenzó a acercar el texto asi misma, en búsqueda de una nueva forma de expresión hasta que…

.

.

-Asi que aquí estas?- cuestiono la hermosa y molesta voz de una joven

.

-Eh?- fue lo único que salió del joven, sin embargo no miro a la chica quien le hablaba a él?.

.

-Hey! Mírame cuando te hablo- dijo la joven mujer

.

.

Finalmente el joven elevo su vista de su lectura, para observar a la joven que en dicho momento se encontraba demandando su atención, asi fue como los ojos verdes miraron unas medias escolares, zapatos de igual característica, falda tableada y blusa blanca con logotipo escolar, siendo asi el joven rubio lo supo…

.

"Estudiante de Preparatoria, buen cuerpo, seguro debido al ejercicio de alguna clase de actividad extracurricular o tal vez parte de sus estudios"- Pensó

.

Siguió con su estudio de la joven chica, y miro su cuerpo por que debía admitirlo bien formado, como ya había "detectado", de cara angelical, la cual ahora estaba mostrando una clara aversión por "el", cabello rizado y de color inusual.

.

"Lindo tinte"- pensó nuevamente

.

Y finalmente el rubio de ojos verdes, miro los furiosos ojos azules profundos que si pudieran, lo hubiesen matado…

Siendo asi, y completamente extrañado por esta angelical y furiosa versión de chica de preparatoria, el joven rubio miro tras de el, a los lados y finalmente articulo.

.

-Te conozco?- djo tímidamente, tal vez esos ojos eran los mas amenazantes que había visto en su vida.

.

-No!- exclamo ella, muy molesta- pero a mi amiga si- dijo con voz acida

.

El joven rubio frunció el ceño, a su amiga?, esto era algo extraño.

.

-Emm, disculpa yo-no termino de hablar, pues la joven le interrumpió.

.

-No, a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas, sino a mi amiga- dijo

.

-Perdón?- cuestiono incrédulo el rubio

.

-Ah y ahora te haces el desentendido- exclamo mas molesta si es que era posible.

.

-Eh?- dijo nuevamente extrañado

.

-Vamos se que eres tu el cretino que le hizo eso a mi amiga- dijo firmemente

.

-Y como estas tan segura?- cuestiono

.

-Pues por que…- la chica se dio cuenta que probablemente el joven tenia razón.

.

-Ya ves ni siquiera sabes si soy quien buscas- dijo sonriendo a la guapa pero molesta joven frente a el.

.

-Yo se que eres tu!- afirmo

.

-Ah si?- interrogo

.

-Claro que si, solo que estas tratando de confundirme- añadió mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

.

-Mira yo puedo ser por que…- no termino

.

-Ya no lo niegues, eres tu, eres exactamente como te describió Mina- dijo- eres alto, rubio, con bonitos ojos y una bella sonrisa, ves?- dijo segura sonriendo por sus argumentos, y media colorada, al admitir que el joven era atractivo.

.

El joven rubio claramente no entendía de que iba la situación, el solamente había salido de su casa, ese dia con el afán de buscar y solucionar los errores en su trabajo de literatura, materia la cual adoraba, por lo tanto eligió un lugar tranquilo donde trabajar en el, siendo elegida esa cafetería por los ricos postres que encontraba allí, y ahora esta extraña y rara chica le reclamaba acerca de algo que el no tenia ni la menor idea, y además parecía que le gustaba un poco a la joven .

.

-Por dios en serio mira yo…- pero nuevamente fue interrumpido

.

-Mira Andrew ya déjate de…- fue interrumpida igualmente

.

-ANDREW!- exclamo- oye niña mira tu estas confundía mi nombre es…- no lo dejo hablar

.

-Deja de tratar de confundirme, ya!- grito molesta llamando la atención aun mas- se que eres tu y punto final- dijo.

.

El joven rubio de ojos verdes, estaba molesto y estaba apunto de estallar cuando escucho otra voz mas calmada y suave hablar

.

-Sucede algo?- se escucho una tercera voz.

.

-No- respondió el rubio a la joven de cabellos negros- no sucede nada, Rei- dijo sonriéndole amablemente.

.

.

Seguramente la encargada del pequeño establecimiento, había ido a ver que pasaba, pues la chica de cabellos ondulados había llamado mucho la atención.

.

-Claro que sucede- dijo intercediendo nuevamente la joven de rizos marinos.

.

La joven pelinegra cuestiono al joven rubio con la mirada, como pidiendo explicaciones por la joven de rizos que parecía en cualquier momento golpearía al rubio.

.

-Mira la verdad creo que la joven de aquí- señalando a la joven de rizos- esta algo confundida- menciono el rubio con toda calma- no es asi?- la miro

.

-No- contesto ofendida- se quien eres tu, y lo que te dedicas a hacer- dijo

.

El rubio la miro realmente esto, si que era una situación muy extraña

.

-Ah?, si- dijo el rubio

.

-Por supuesto- contesto

.

-Ver señorita- comenzó a hablar el rubio- mire de verdad, yo no le conozco a usted y mucho menos se quien es su amiga, ahora bien estoy en desventaja en vista de que usted afirma conocerme y ahora también saber que hago- finalizo- podría decirme quien es y que quiere de mi?- cuestiono el rubio aun confundido

.

La joven pelinegra, miraba la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos, totalmente confundida por el intercambio de diálogos.

.

-Tu eres un cretino, poco hombre, bueno para nada, que solo juega con niñas menores que el, para burlarse de sus sentimientos, eres una persona incapaz de amar, alguien tan… tan…- estaba tan molesta que no encontraba como expresarse

.

-Tan que?- cuestiono

.

-Bueno tan patán como tu- dijo la chica

.

La joven de cabellos negros se giro bruscamente hacia el rubio

.

-Dios que le hiciste a esta chica?- le cuestiono también molesta

.

-Yo?- pregunto incrédulo- yo no le he hecho nada, lo juro- dijo- he estado todo el santo dia aquí- señalo el lugar donde se encontraba hasta hace unos momentos sentado, pues acababa de ponerse de pie.

.

-En eso tienes razón- admitió la chica de cabellos negros

.

-No, claro- dijo molesta la otra chica- precisamente eso fue lo que hiciste- reclamo- dejaste a mi amiga plantada para venir y coquetear con esta otra chica- señalo a la pelinegra.

.

-A mi!- exclamo sorprendida, confundida y sorprendida, la pelinegra

.

-…- El rubio miraba como la poca gente que había en el local, ahora los veía mal a los dos.

.

-Claro- dijo la aguamarina- si no por que otra razón abría dejado plantada a Mina- afirmo

.

-Quien es mina?- cuestiono el rubio

.

-Y ahora te vas a hacer el que no conoces a tu novia- menciono la aguamarina

.

-Novia?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo el alto rubio y la pelinegra, ambos mirándola como loca a la joven.

.

-Si- dijo esta desafiante- al menos hubieses tenido la decencia de terminar con Mina, antes de venir y coquetearle a esta cusca-añadió molesta

.

-Oye!- exclamo molesta ya la pelinegra

.

-No, oye tu- señalo el aguamarina al rubio, que parecía ido- mas te vale pedirle perdón a mina, es lo mínimo que puedes hacer- termino.

.

-Yo no voy a hacer eso- exclamo ofendió

.

-Lo harás- dijo la joven

.

.-Claro que no- contesto molesto

.

-Oh si lo harás o…- pensaba

.

-O que?-cuestiono el rubio cruzándose de brazos

.

-O ya veras- añadió

.

-De verdad que estas loca!- le grito

.

-Yo no estoy loca!- rebatió

.

-Rei!- le hablo a la pelinegra ofendida- llama al psiquiátrico y diles que se les escapo una paciente- menciono

.

-Oh, claro que lo hare- dijo la chica asintiendo

.

-Oye a donde vas?- cuestiono la chica, mientras jalaba bruscamente del brazo a la pelinegra- tu también le pedirás disculpas a mina, sucia arrastrada- exclamaba.

.

-Suéltame!- pedía la Pelinegra molesta, moviéndose bruscamente para liberarse del agarre.

.

El rubio separo, a ambas chicas con el ceño fruncido, ahora visiblemente molesto, mirando muy mal a la otra chica…

.

A su alrededor, la gente que había en el local, comenzó a murmurar por el evento tan inesperado del cual estaban siendo testigos….

.

-Calma!- pidió el rubio- mira de verdad que no se ni siquiera quien eres, ni de que rayos hablas- menciono- asi que te voy a pedir por favor retírate antes de que en verdad le hablemos al sanatorio o a la policía- amenazo firmemente

.

-Oh, no yo de aquí no me voy si no es contigo, para que vayas y ruegues el perdón de mi amiga- menciono

.

-Mira niña, no se quien eres tu, no se quien es tu amiga, y sinceramente no voy a pedir perdón por algo que yo no he hecho- exclamo.

.

-Si, para ti es fácil, ir y olvidarte de tus promesas de amor falsas, jugar con una joven y con otra y luego desecharla como si fueras dios, y luego olvidarlas como si jamás hubiesen existido, eres el peor ser humano que hay en la tierra- escupió la joven.

.

Todos los presentes murmuraban cosas, cada vez mas fuertes, nadie podía creer que aquel guapo joven fuese un vil y traicionero, mujeriego, tan tranquilo que se veía el joven.

.

La paciencia del joven rubio, había llegado a su limite y finalmente opto por salir del lugar, tomo el texto que anteriormente se había encontrado revisando, tomo una mochila guardo rápidamente, algunas cosas mas que estaban esparcidas a lo largo de la mesa, se puso la mochila al hombro izquierdo, tomo el texto en su mano derecha, se giro hacia la joven pelinegra y dijo:

.

-Lamento todo esto Rei- menciono

.

La joven pelinegra le sonrió dulcemente y asintió.

.

Mientras que la joven de cabellos marinos, creyó que finalmente había cumplido su propósito, hasta que vio que el joven pasaba por su lado sin dirigirla una mirada o palabra, eso solo significaba algo, y asi tomando una jarra de agua que había en un mesa cercana, le dio alcance y grito:

.

-No huyas poco hombre- girándolo y

.

El rubio, sintió el agua dar en su rostro, pero por sobre todo, el agua también cayo en el texto el cual, se encontraba semi-oculto en su brazo derecho, lo cual solo causo que este fuera mojado parcialmente.

El rubio aun en estado se shock por lo que acaba de suceder sitio un fuerte escozor en su mejilla, le habían dado una cachetada.

.

-QUE DIABLOS!-Grito sumamente molesto- TE PASA!, YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE CONOZCO A TI, NO CONOZCO A TU AMIGA, ACASO NO ENTENDISTE QUE NO SOY QUIEN BUSCAS- Grito con la cara toda roja-Mírame!- exigió- Mírame bien niña!.

.

Y entonces algo en la cabeza de la aguamarina hizo "CLICK", y observo con la boca abierta, como la camisa color azul cielo se pegaba a los Pechos de la chica rubia frente a ella.

.

-Eres mujer?- cuestiono incrédula

.

Los murmullos cesaron y miraba ahora la situación de manera diferente.

.

-Exacto- dijo la joven de cabello rubios

.

-pero por que no me lo dijiste!- dijo con voz bajita

.

-Trate de decírtelo pero no me dejaste hablar- dijo pero ahora con mas calma

.

-Yo no puedo creerlo- dijo la joven

.

-Ni yo- añadió la rubia cansada

.

-Hasta en esto le mentiste a mina!-grito

.

Y la rubia miro incrédula a la joven de cabellos ondulados, la pelinegra se pego en la frente con desesperación por lo tonta que era esa joven.

.

-A ver!- Exclamo molesta, muy molesta la pelinegra- que no has entendido- dijo ya harta y afligida de la situación- ella- dijo señalando a la rubia,- ella no es quién buscas su nombre es Haruka y es mi hermana, asi que ya deja de molestarla…-termino por decir

.

En ese momento, por la puerta entro una niña rubia con un moño grande en la cabeza, y rápidamente sin tomar en cuenta la situación se acerco a la aguamarina.

.

.

-Michiru- exclamo contenta- Andrew fue a verme!- grito- y nos esta esperando afuera de la cafetería para llevarnos al cine- le dijo emocionada- Michiru?- cuestiono- oye Michiru que pasa?- cuestiono.

.

-Andrew?- fue lo único que murmuro la joven

.

-Si- contesto aun mirando a su amiga dándole una sonrisa- dijo que no pudo llegar antes por que tuvo que hablar con su hermana para pedirle que atendiera por el la cafetería, es decir este local, y ella atendería hoy los videojuegos, por que sus papas o están, entonces ella le pidió a una amiga llamada Rei que se encargara de la cafetería para que asi, ella estuviera en los videojuegos y cubriera a Andrew en la cafetería, para poder salir conmigo y conocerte a ti- termino la rápida explicación.

.

-Ella no es Andrew?- cuestiono señalando a la joven de cabello rubios y camisa mojada.

.

Quien veía el texto que llevaba en sus brazos con mucho dolor… a rubia de moño miro a la rubia, y sonrió con coquetería.. .

.

-Oye Michiru no sabia que tuvieras tan buenos gustos- dijo

.

-Eh!- exclamo

.

-Es muy guapa, y te juro que de no ver su camisa mojada pensaría que es un hombre muy guapo- le dijo- No se podrá hacer algo, y que mágicamente se convierta en hombre, tal vez esta hechizada y tras ella hay un apuesto príncipe….-no termino

.

-Mina!- regaño Michiru

.

-Haruka- hablo la pelinegra- ya que se aclaro esto será mejor que vayas a tratar de recuperar tu trabajo- dijo señalando el bulto de hojas mojada que la rubia observaba como si fuera su vida.

.

-…- La rubia no dijo nada, solo se acomodo nuevamente la mochila, y cabizbaja comenzó a partir del lugar.

.

La joven de rizos marinos, miro la apesumbrada mirada de la joven rubia y se sintió muy culpable, ella no sabia que era aquello que llevaba la joven entre sus manos, pero se dio cuenta que era algo muy importante por como la otra joven le había prácticamente ordenado tratar de recuperar eso…

Miro como ahora las personas la miraban mal, negando con la cabeza y comentando el espectáculo que ella había dado, se sintió culpable.

.

-Entonces?- escucho hablar a su amiga

.

-Que?- musito

.

-Que si vamos con Andrew?-cuestiono

.

-No eh, yo tengo algo que arreglar- menciono

.

.

.

Haruka, miraba preocupada, entristecida y con un sinfín de pensamientos mas, el trabajo que le había costado prácticamente todo un año lograr, no por algo comenzó a hacerlo desde que el maestro de literatura lo menciono al inicio de su curso, ese trabajo representaba un año de esfuerzos en investigación, en redacción, todo el trabajo perdido, por un muchachita que no entendía explicaciones, estaba estresada como recuperaría ese trabajo, tenia un respaldo, si en la casa de sus padres, los cuales para su desfortuna no vivían en el mismo país, si lo pedía, el respaldo llegaría tal vez tres o incluso una semana mas tarde, el cual seria el tiempo que en que ella tardaría en arreglar si acaso la mitad de las 1500 hojas de las cuales constaba el trabajo.

.

Tal vez el profesor le daría un prorroga de tres días mas, si ella se lo solicitaba, aun que dudaba que le diera o respetara la calificación que ella deseaba con tantas ansias obtener…

.

-LO SIENTO!- escucho que alguien gritaba tras ella

.

-…-suspiro a estas altura reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio

.

-Lo lamento no quería arruinarte el …- no encontraba adjetivo para el monto de húmedos papeles en las manos de la rubia guapa- emm eso- señalo las hojas

.

Haruka, miro a su costado derecho, donde caminaba la chica terca, como ahora la llamaba.

.

-…- La rubia solo la miraba de reojo

.

-oyes si hay algo que pueda hacer!- menciono señalado las hojas

.

-Tal vez- dijo

.

-Te ayudara en lo que sea, con eso- dijo apenada

-No es necesario, haz hecho suficiente- dijo ya mas tranquila

.

-Mira de verdad quiero ayudarte- dijo- después de todo yo cause tu emm perdida?- cuestiono algo sonrojada, por la profunda mirada que recibía de la joven rubia.

.

-De verdad no es necesario- explico

.

-Insisto- menciono la chica mirándole profundamente

.

-Cuanto sabes de literatura?- cuestiono

.

-Me defiendo- dijo algo animada

.

La chica rubia detuvo su andar, y la miro como analizándola, finalmente le sonrió abiertamente de manera sincera.

.

-Mira chica terca, es enserio no tienes que por que hacerlo- dijo cruzándose de brazos, sosteniendo entre ellos su duro trabajo, ahora muy maltratado.

.

-Me llamo Michiru, Michiru Kaioh- dijo ella- y no chica terca- añadió- y seria mi forma de no se reparar mi error, por favor déjame ayudarte- casi suplico.

.

La rubia la volvió a mirar, y suspirando dijo

-Como ya sabes me llamo Haruka, Haruka Tenoc- dijo tendiéndole la mano- y seras apartir de hoy mi ayudante literaria- añadió dándole nuevamente una sonrisa.

.

La otra joven le dio un sonrisa muy linda, al parecer de la mayor…

.

-Perfecto- dijo Michiru- quizás podamos ser amigas- menciono

.

-O algo mas- murmuro para si Haruka

.

Aun que Michiru lo alcanzo a escuchar, se detuvo un momento, y después de mirar a la rubia detenerse le dio una sonrisa, que a la vista de Haruka era un tanto misteriosa….

Y asi juntas caminaron entre la gente perdiéndose de la vista

.

.

.

Bien ya fue todo, ustedes juzguen… la verdad sinceramente quien sabe de donde me salió esto…

.

Ya saben dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, peticiones, y demás, favor de dejarlas en el Review o mediante un PM.

.

Saludos a todos y buenas noches, días, tardes, pasen bonito fin de semana….


	2. Chapter 2-primera semana

MAL ENTENDIDO

.

CAPITULO 2.- PRIMERA SEMANA

.

.

Bien bueno vi que esta historia les agrado y bueno hoy, jeje debería estar haciendo un ensayo sobre umm un tema pero jeje mi libreta de apuntes y de tareas pendientes se me ha perdido asi que a falta de que hacer, les traigo un segundo capitulo, no podre decirles cuando actualizare pero bueno espero les agrade este capi…

.

Oh debo también añadir que aun no decido cuantos capítulos hacer pero ya vere sobre la marcha, cuídense y espero les guste, ah y casi lo olvido, ya saben ahora contestare reviews.

.

R-E-V-I-E-W-S

.

Log5: oh te agradesco muchísimo, el comentario, esto de verdad no se jejeje de donde salió, solo se qe fue para que no me matasen por haber actualizado después de tiempo el otro fic,poco apoco se ira viendo que onda con el trabajo y eso, lo demás se ira aclarando poco a poco como eso de que rei es su hermana, eso tiene su por que ya lo verán… te envio saludos y espero te guste la continuacion .

.

Lupita Flores: bueno me alegra saber que te gusto, y como veras, ya no lo deje en shot, como dije lo demás se ira revelando a lo largo de los capítulos, espero te guste la continuación, saludos.

.

Janeth Haruka: Muchísimas gracias!, si yo también lo lamento, pero ya que, perdi todo solo me quedaron unos cuantos archivos de poca relevancia, pero ya que asi es la vida.

.

Chat´de´lune: vaya, asi que aca también estas!, jajaja ok si ests leyendo esto por aca te aviso estoy acomodando los capítulos de convénceme recuerda que perdi los archivos y bueno también la estoy reformando por que creo que lo dejare en 4 capitulos y ya, bueno no se que mas decirte solo que espero te guste el capitulo si lo lees, ah y.

P.D. NO SE SI HABIA CARPETAS PERVERTIDAS!, la compu no es mia, y mi memoria pago los platos rotos de haber sido invadida al ir a hacer un trabajo en casa de una compañera, jajaja eres muy mala!, jajaja pero tu maldad me hace reir saludos.

.

HITOMI: me alegra que también hayas leído esta historia y si un gran mal entendido, jajaja si pobrecita Haruka y su trabajo arruinado, y maltratada, bueno ya veremos como le ayudara, y como veras si lo seguiré, sobre rei bueno eso ya lo explicare mas adelante, jajaja y si en parte también creo que por Michiru aguanto vara… si agradezco tu sugerencia lo malo es que ya no tengo compu e donde respaldarla por que esta no es mia es de mi hermano y bueno, el no es muy dado a que me deje aguardar mis cosas, esperando que te guste, me despido, saludos.

.

DISCLAIMER : COMO YA SABEN SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENCE, DE LO CONTRARIO HABRIA DEJADO QUE MICHIRU LE DIESE UN BESO MUY APASIONADO A HARUKA DELANTE DE LAS SAILOR SCOUTS Y DE LOS TREE LITHS…

.

CAPITULO 2.- PRIMERA SEMANA

.

.

NUEVAMENTE CAFETERÍA CROWN

.

.

Una joven rubia se encontraba nuevamente sentada en aquella cafetería la cual hace una semana había sido testigo de un mal entendido, donde una guapa joven de cabellos rizados y de un color "singular", había arruinado un trabajo que era "todo" para aquella guapa rubia la cual había que decirlo, parecía un muy guapo joven rubio a los ojos de cualquiera que no prestase atención.

.

Asi que fiel a sus costumbres se encontraba sentada junto a una ventana, nuevamente se encontraba enfrascada en una lectura de el mismo texto anterior aun que cabe resaltar que en esta ocasión el texto se veía un tanto mas "descuidado", pues se notaban que las hojas había sufrido un pequeño "accidente con agua", las hojas antes blancas ahora tenían un extraño color amarillento, y el grosor debido a su pequeño baño había aumentado notablemente, en la mesa se encontraba alguna clase de pastel de chocolate con fresas, en esta ocasión un cappuccino era su elección de café.

.

Ceño fruncido, había algo que le molestaba, sin embargo en esta ocasión, no era precisamente por el hecho de haber encontrado en el texto algún tipo de error, sino que para "el", el error era el mismísimo trabajo en si. Y no era por el contenido de este, sino mas bien su presentación física.

.

.

La población mayoritariamente siempre femenina, en esta ocasión se encontraba empatada con la masculina, y mientras muchas jovencitas suspiraban al ver al joven de ojos verdes que en este momento se encontraba, con la barbilla fuertemente apretada, el ceño fruncido a mas no poder y las manos casi blancas apretadas sobre el trabajo.

.

.

Los jóvenes miraban maravillados a la hermosa joven frente al "afortunado" rubio, los cabellos rizados tomado en una coleta algo alta, labio inferior atrapado por los blancos dientes, cabe destacar que muy bien cuidados, piernas cruzadas, y mirada perdida en la joven frente a ella.

.

.

La joven rubia finalmente levanto la mirada de su "trabajo", sus ojos verdes brillaban con ira contenida, arrugo la nariz, y le sostuvo durante mas de diez segundos la mirada a la joven frente a ella, que ahora mismo le daba una leve y hermosa sonrisa, asi sin mas finalmente dijo aquello que le tenia molesta.

.

-No puedo trabajar asi- dijo un tanto molesta y otro mas con calma.

.

-Así como?- cuestiono la de enfrente, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados

.

.

La rubia paseo su mirada por toda la cafetería, y mientras lo hacia quienes las observaban bajaban la mirada, la desviaban, algunas mas sonreían, otros mas saludaban, y otras personas mas hacían como si no la vieran.

.

-ASI!-el murmullo era mas un grito ahogado de ira

.

-OH!-exclamo la bella joven frente a ella- por eso te propuse que lo **hiciésemos** en la biblioteca- contesto con un tono algo pícaro.

.

La joven de bellos ojos verdes, noto aquel "sugestivo" tono y su rostro adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, avergonzada situó nuevamente su mirada en el trabajo.

.

-Le prometí a Rei que vendría aquí!- respondió tratando de evadir la mirada profunda de los iris azules

.

La mas joven tomo el tenedor situado junto a aquel "tentativo" pastel de chocolate y fresas y finalmente se llevo un trocito a su boca, saboreo el chocolate al entrar e contacto con su boca y gimió de gusto.

.

-Hmm-cerro los ojos como si eso atenuase su pequeño placer momentáneo- debiste pensarlo ante de prometerle aquello- dijo cuando termino de probar el pastel- y este postre es muy delicioso- añadió con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara al ver el rostro aun mas colorado de la chica frente a ella.

.

Paso su mano por sus rubios cabellos en busca de aire, realmente había calor allí.

Respiro profundamente, se hundió de hombros y suspiro

.

-Si tal vez- respondió, mirando a su interlocutora que ahora bebía su café- hey!- exclamo sorprendida- eso es mio!-reprocho.

.

-Jejeje- la colegiala la miro con inocencia- creí que lo habías pedido para mi!- dijo haciendo un puchero

.

-Y-yo, yo no dije eso!- paso saliva por su garganta

.

-Pero dijiste que si veníamos aquí a terminar "nuestro" trabajo- busco esos iris verdes- me comprarías algunos postres!-reclamo.

.

-AH!, jejeje- rio como un niño cuando hace una travesura-lo había olvidado- dijo rascándose la mejilla.

.

La joven frente a "el", la miro media molesta media divertida, inclino su cabeza hacia la izquierda, mientras veía a la joven rubia volver a centrarse en su lectura.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios minutos asi nuevamente hasta que la rubia, volvió a fruncir el ceño y apretar la mandibula.

.

-SENCILLAMENTE NO PUEDO!- Grito crispada

.

Frente a ella, la joven Kaioh bebió nuevamente un sorbo de café, y extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el trabajo con un movimiento leve en sus dedos y mirando fijamente a los ojos a la rubia, pidió muda autorización para tomar el arruinado encuadernado.

.

Poso sus ojos sobre algunas frases, miro la muy descuidada caligrafía, una que otra falta ortográfica, borrones aquí y allá, intentando conectar las nuevas palabras, sinónimos, contrastes y variedad de ejemplos, con lo que quería concluir la rubia.

.

-Realmente Hamblet era gay?- cuestiona repentinamente la agua marina.

.

Una consternada rubia, extrañada por las palabras que le dirigió la joven, la mira como inquiriendo de donde saco eso.

La otra joven se encoje de hombros y responde

.

-Cuando me diste tu trabajo hace una semana, mientras lo leía, no pude evitar notar que en tu análisis un tanto psicológico lo das a entender- respondió simplemente

.

-NO!- respondió ofendida

.

-SI!- Exclamo la otra

.

-No- murmuro extrañada

.

-Claro que si!- le señalo un párrafo que ahora estaba esaltado con marca textos color amarillo- si lees esto-dijo- y luego te pasas a esta parte de aca- señalo un párrafo casi al final- que te da a entender?- inquirió

.

La rubia tomo el cuaderno de hojas de papel amarillosas como si fuera un preciosísimo tesoro, casi con temor de que este se destrozase por su toque, y mientras lo hizo de forma inconsciente toco delicadamente los dedos de la joven frente a ella.

Miro los diferentes párrafos, encontrando ahora uno que otro error, mordió su labio inferior, paso su mano derecha por su boca, perfilo si barbilla, y miro nuevamente a su acompañante quien trataba de ahogar un risita con su mano.

.

-Me volviste a engañar, cierto?-pregunto con seriedad

.

-claro que no- respondió aun tratando de que la risa no le ganase

.

-ahh- suspiro Haruka- no voy a terminar a tiempo- dijo con pesar hundiéndose en su lugar

.

-Si lo haras- trato de alentar su compañera de "trabajo"

.

-no no lo hare si sigo jugando contigo- dijo mientras miraba la ventana

.

-DIOS!- la otra grito- contigo no se puede- se cruzo de brazos- como rayos quieres que trabajemos como se debe si solo te estresas-comento.

.

Haruka no quito su vista de la ventana

.

-Como no quieres que me estrese- le contesto- si hace una semana- la miro a los ojos- una niña vino y me arruino el trabajo de todo un año-frunció el ceño, ojos verdes ardiendo por el enojo-me siento frustrada- exclamo y se levanto bruscamente de la silla- esto significa mucho para mi- menciono, se inclino en la mesa en busca de mas cercanía con la bella joven- no solo se trata de un trabajo de literatura donde analizo todos los campos que pudieron evitar el final trágico de la obra, sino que resalto también las pequeñas lecciones que dejo Shakespeare sobre la traición, la lealtad, la veracidad de los sentimientos, la claridad que jamás hayo Hamblet sino hasta la muerte- termino de decir.

.

.

Iris azules miraban admirados, la pasión, el coraje y la connotación sentimental que seguramente tenia aquel trabajo para la joven rubia.

.

Miro a la joven volver a tomar asiento frente a ella, finalmente mas calmada y relajada.

.

-VAYA!- dijo sin ninguna pisca de enojo- finalmente podremos trabajar- respondió sonriendo

.

-eh?- Haruka no sabia de que iba aquella chica.

.

-Digo que finalmente vamos a poder trabajar y avanza- respondió sencillamente, mientras tomaba otro trozo de pastel.

.

Cabellos rubios cenizos algo húmedos a causa de su constante trabajo de pensar, algo para entender a la chica frente así, mirada dilatada, y rostro que reflejaba agotamiento físico.

.

Haruka Tenoc, no entendía ni una palabra de lo que la chica había dicho.

.

-no te entiendo- finalmente formulo la frase que le rondaba la cabeza

.

-Que desde hace una semana- comenzó a explicar la bella musa- he tratado de trabajar contigo- la miraba y hablaba con cautela- pero no me dejabas!- exclamo

.

-Como que no?- cuestiono

.

-Me diste tu abajo si!- dijo- pero desde hace seis días para ser exactas- mencionaba- no me has dejado tomar el "trabajo" para checar que pones, hacer algún apunte, comentarte sobre cambiar una línea o algo por el estilo- le miro

.

-Oh!- dijo simplemente

.

-Si oh!- respondió la otra

.

-Yo lo siento- dijo apenada mirando sus pies

.

-PUES YO NO!- dijo con un tono firme

.

La mirada incrédula de Haruka, se encontro con la amable y calmada de Michiru.

.

-Y SABES POR QUE NO?- le cuestiono

.

-No- respondió a duras penas mientras trataba de salir del hipnotismo que tenían los ojos azules.

.

Michiru, sabia que Haruka observaba muy atentamente sus ojos y sonrió grandemente, eso le gustaba de la rubia.

.

-Por que hace una semana te conocí- respondió- y si! Te tire agua, y te acuse de cretino, patán, poco hombre- " _aun que claramente de hombre o tienes nada_ "- y me alegro de haberlo hecho, por que de otra forma no podría ayudarte a hacer tu trabajo-añadía- por que es muy claro que te gusta el arte y no me sorprendería saber que tocas algún instrumento, o si quisieras dedicarte a la escritura- mencionaba- por que es muy claro para mi que esto mas que gustarte te apasiona, y le tienes inmenso cariño- dijo mirándola fijamente- y me gustas esa clase de personas- dijo mirándola intensamente- aquellas que luchan y se esfuerzan por lo que quieren- sonrió- pero como te dije desde el día siguiente a nuestro mal entendido no me has dejado colaborarte, quizás por que aun estabas enojada, aun que no lo manifestabas, y era mas que claro que eso te estaba estresando- finalmente dijo- por ello me alegra enormemente ver que ya sacaste esa frustración, ahora si podremos trabajar unidas!- la miro seriamente.

.

Una mas que sorprendida y sonrojada Haruka, la miraba fijamente con la boca **ligeramente** abierta.

.

No tenia ni idea de que decir, claramente la chica mas joven que ella se había dado cuenta que realmente no la había dejado cooperar en ayudarle, pues aun que no se sentía molesta con la chica por sus acciones, si se encontraba furiosa por la consecuencia de estos, sumándole el hecho de que aquel trabajo había representado tanto para ella, quizás de manera inconsciente la había excluido.

.

Avergonzada por sus actos, y la sorprendente forma en que la chica la había sobrellevado, es decir la manera amable y amigable de **soportarla** y tratarla, la habían dejado dicho sea sentir de una forma terrible.

.

Respiro hondamente, recogió, los marca textos, lapiceros lápices esparcidos en la mesa, los coloco en su mochila, y le extendió nuevamente la chica aquel trabajo escolar, la miro unos instantes, antes de que esta tomara el otro borde y sencillamente dijo:

.

-Realmente lamento haberte tratado de esa forma- la miro- no me había dado cuenta- confeso- espero no haber sido tan mala compañía durante esta semana- murmuro- de verdad no era mi intensión- los ojos verdes trataban de reflejar la sinceridad de aquellas palabras pronuncias- prometo no volver ha hacerlo y tratarte como te mereces- tomo su mano derecha y la apretó suavemente- con respeto, con amabilidad, con sinceridad, y no volver a descargarme contra ti- sonrio levemente- se que tu no tienes la culpa de haberte confundido hace una semana,- menciono- pero me alegra que lo hayas hecho- dijo finalmente.

.

.

La mas joven tomo las hojas, y las metió en su mochila, mientras escuchaba a la otra hablar.

.

-Bueno- respondió- que tal si a partir de mañana trabajamos en otro lugar- sugirió- como tu casa por ejemplo- dijo

.

-Mi casa?- cuestiono

.

-Si tu casa-afirmo

.

-Si tal vez!- lo dejo al aire

.

-Si por que a mi también me molesta tanta atención!- dijo

.

-A que te refieres?- inquirió

.

-Aque a tu segundo motivo de estrés es la atencio que te están dadno- dijo como si nada

.

-ah!- exclamo Haruka- oyes!- la llamo- te comiste mi pastel!- reclamo

.

-Estaba muy rico- dijo la otra

.

-Pero era mio!- hizo un puchero

.

-JAJAJA-rio abiertamente Michiru

.

-Ahora que voy a comer!- se cruzo de brazos

.

-no lo se- le respondió la otra.

.

.

.

A LO LEJOS

.

.

Una peli-negra, una rubia y un joven rubio miraban la esena, sonriendo.

.

-Crees que haya sido buena idea juntarlas asi?- cuestiono el joven

.

-Por supuesto- respondió la pelinegra

.

-REI!-le llamo la rubia- por que no me presentaste a Haruka primero?- inquirió

.

-por que tu ya estabas con Andrew- señalo al joven

.

-ah!- respondió la otra

.

-además, Michiru es mas del estilo de mi hermana- añadió

.

-OYE!- reclamo al saberse ofendida

.

-Si fue una buena idea- dijo Andrew

.

-además los dos son tan lindos que atraen mas clientela!- dijo rei

.

-sigo sin entender como no se conocían de antes- dijo Andrew

.

-Oh!- exclamo mina-si rei, por que?- pregunto

.

-jejejeje- rio la otra- eso es secreto- les murmuro

.

.

.

"El"rubio y su bella compañía, salieron del lugar, caminando una al lado de la otra tranquilamente, ambas disfrutaban de un tranquilo y extrañamente cómodo silencio, mientras el viento soplaba de forma calma.

.

-y entonces?- inquirió Michiru- en tu casa o en la mia- dijo con un tono sugerente

.

Haruka sintió que el café que llevaba en la mano se regaba en su mano, carraspeo un poco y miro a la chica que iba a su lado.

.

-en la biblioteca- contesto

.

-ok- rio Michiru

.

-si, emm- Haruka se rasco la mejilla nuevamente- quieres que te acompañe a…- busco las palabras correctas- donde quiera que vayas?- añadió neviosamente

.

-no es necesario- dijo la joven

.

-insisto- contesto

.

-de verdad no es necesario- dijo agarrando una de las correas de su mochila en gesto timido

.

-ok, entonces nos vemos mañana aquí- dijo

.

-pero creí que haríamos el trabajo en la biblioteca- Michiru detuvo su andar, esperando una respuesta

.

-si, pero te prometí un bocadillo- dijo simplemente Haruka encogiéndose de hombros

.

La joven de rizos marinos sonrió, y cuestiono antes de reanuda su paso.

.

-por que no has usado tu respaldo?-inquirió

.

-oh!- Haruka apenas había caído en que la joven no sabia sobre ello- es que el respaldo esta en casa de mis padres- trat de explicar

.

-y por que no has ido por el?- cuestiono

.

-por que ellos viven en Australia- dijo simplemente

.

-AUSTRALIA!- Exclamo sorprendida

.

-si- dijo Haruka hundiéndose de hombros

.

-vaya!- contesto retomando su andar- eres de allá?- inquirió

.

-emm si!- contesto

.

-y que haces aquí- dijo- en Osaka?- cuestiono

.

-jejeje- rio caminando mas rápido

.

-hey responde!- decía Michiru

.

-tal vez mañana te lo diga- dijo deteniendo su andar abruptamente

.

-pe- antes de que la chica pudiese formular frase sintió un beso en su mejilla y en enrojeció al sentir su piel siendo asaltada por aquello suaves y rosados labios.

.

-hasta mañana chica terca!- se despido Haruka

.

Michiru observo como la joven volvió a caminar y perderse entre la gente, mientras ella se llevaba una mano a su mejilla como queriendo recordar ese contacto siempre, e inevitablemente sonrio.

.

.

.

Bien eso es todo por ahora, les agradezco que me dejen comentarios, siempre son bien recibidos y me hacen sonreír.

.

Espero que esta segunda parte no los decepcione…

Que conste que ya sabemos de donde son los padres de haruka lo demás poco a poco…

.

No tengo nada mas que añadir solo decir que dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, y demás, favor de hacérmelas llegar por medio de un review o bien pm.

.

Les deseo un excelente dia, hoy y mañana y me despido


	3. Chapter 3-Segunda semana

MAL ENTENDIDO

.

CAPITULO 3.- SEGUNDA SEMANA

.

.

Que tal!, me han extrañado?... emm bueno espero que si, la verdad mil disculpas, tal vez a mi no me han extrañado pero que tal el fic?... bueno a decir verdad han sido semanas bastantes pesadas y es debido a ello que siendo completamente sincera se me ha hecho sumamente difícil escribir nuevamente, pero sin lugar a dudas no he, ni abandonare ninguna de mis historias, pero si es posible que tarde en publicar al menos hasta que vuelva a retomar mi ritmo, pero por algo se empieza no es asi?...

.

Bien ahora a contestar los reviews.

.

S:

.

Janeth Haruka: Jejeje es para mi gran placer, complacerles espero que les siga gustando, aun que bueno mi mente ya ha delimitado por completo la historia y bueno no será demasiado larga asi que bueno, jeje espero te siga agradando y espero leer pronto algo tuyo, saludos y estes bien.

.

Chat´de´lune: Eres sin duda alguna mi mas fiel seguidora… jajaja me alegra enormemente verte por aca chat… (no se como llamarte), y bueno me alegra saber que mis historias te molan!, jaja tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos por tu "servilleta", y bueno el romance, romance es y bueno he aca mas avances jajaja, y bueno ya ves si estaba planeado, si supongo que hace falta información pero si lo descubro de una vez, se le quita lo misterioso a Haruka, y si, se me perdió toda la información, me he deprimido por eso (he tenido que formatear la memoria) y eso es un desastre, todo lo he perdido como haru… y si ya se que el ordenador hace lo que quiere, en fin cuídate y estés bien.

.

Gabriel: Hola y jeje es un place traerles estos capítulos, y bueno ya veras..

.

Log5: Que bueno que te haya gustado, y bueno no tienes que agradecer, sino al contrario me alegra que les haya gustado la continuación esperemos que este también les guste, bueno ya veo que a tienes inclinación por un personaje, aun que bueno ya veremos que pasa, si son malos jejeje ya ves la amistad a veces es asi!, y si pobre haru… ya veremos si rei suelta algo, y bueno si ya aclare eso y por supuesto hay muchas cosas que muchas cosas que aclarar pero ya será mas adelante, bueno espero este capitulo también te guste y bueno ya sabes que yo siempre respondo!, jajaja no se si soy genial pero se hace lo que se puede, y bueno no, no todo va bien con a pc, ella me odia! Te lo juro!, bueno ya viste que no desespere me lo tome con mucha calma (si, con esto me refiero a golpear la pc, tirarla desde mi litera y gritar como loca MALDITA PORQUERÍA! , para luego llorar de la rabia y decepción… no, es mentira), saludos y estes bien!...

.

Zoda Falcon: JAJAJA, que bárbaro, en serio tu comentario me a hecho reír, y eso es algo difícil, digo no por eso de que sea rápida (aun que no se bien cuan rápido voy), y lo de divertida, jejeje eso espero realmente espero eso…y si es definitivamente por que reprobarías a Haruka!... y por que lo harías?, no ha sido su culpa el que halla perdido su trabajo!...

.

Hotaru Tomoe: Hola, que bueno que te guste, también este capitulo, si lo se, michi jejeje anda algo loca, si a ver que pasa, jijiji creo que si tarde, ups de verdad que estoy tardando? Cuídate y estés bien.

.

Slam: Lo lamento pero asi es la vida!, jajaja, te agradezco mucho tu comentario y realmente espero que les guste jejeje, saludos y estes bien

.

Asi que sin dar mas preámbulos, que les parece si les dejo la historia…

.

O solo me falta

.

DISCLAIMER: Sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia si asi que ya saben yo aquí jajajaja …. Mando jajaja mentira!...

.

.

CAPITULO 3.- SEGUNDA SEMANA

.

.

"YOU KNOW THAT I´M CRAZY BITCH, I DO WHAT I WANT WHEN I FELL LIKE IT, ALL I WANNA DO IS LOSE CONTROL, BUT YOU DON´T REALLY GIVE A SHIT, YOU GO , AND YOU GO, YOU GO WIT IT, CAUSE YOU´RE FUCKING ROCK AND ROLL!"

.

.

.  
Una joven de cabellera aguamarina, caminaba con sus audífonos puestos, la canción la hacia sonreír hacia casi dos semanas que la conocía y se encontraba increíblemente feliz de que aquel mal entendido hubiese sido el motivo por el cual la había conocido.

.

Poco le importaba las personas que a su alrededor la miraban como una loca, por ir "caminando", mientras escuchaba aquella canción por que en algunos aspectos se sentía identificada con ella principalmente esa parte que decía ...

.

-Tu sabes que soy una bruja loca!...-repitio la letra traducida

.

Y es que literalmente al conocer a "ese" apuesto joven se había comportado como una vil "bruja" mira que cachetearlo, gritarle, acusarle de algo que no había hecho y sobre todas las cosas, arruinarle su trabajo de literatura.

.

-Sin duda alguna me comporte como un vil bruja- rio para sus adentros mientras la gente continuaba su camino.

.

Aquel dia, había quedado con "el" rubio para nuevamente reunirse e la biblioteca como ya venían haciendo hacia una semana, increíblemente el tiempo cuando se encontraban "juntos" el tiempo parecía volar, demasiado rápido para el gusto de la joven de rizos aguamarina que después de cada encuentro para trabajar en el válgase la redundancia el trabajo de la rubia, se sentía cada vez mas atraída por aquella joven de iris verdes, que cada dia comenzaba a buscarse un lugar en su corazón.

.

Se había sumergido tanto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando la canción había terminado, ni tampoco cuando había llegado a la biblioteca.

.

Miro el increíble edificio que se alzaba ante ella, una arquitectura que sin duda databa de los siglos XVIII o bien XIX, y aun con el paso de los años seguía igual de hermosa, pero eso no fue lo que llamo mas su atención, si no el hecho de encontrar a su rubia amiga, riendo con una joven de cabellos verdosos, y ojos granate.

.

Sin dudar ni un solo segundo, apresuro su paso y llego hasta donde ambas se encontraban, y mientras mas se acercaba mas podía escuchar su conversación.

.

-Entonces el sábado?- cuestiono la joven de mirar granate a la rubia.

.

-Por supuesto Set, será genial- respondió con una sonrisa coqueta la rubia

.

-Genial!- repitió animada la joven morena

.

-Que es genial?- inquirió Michiru

.

La rubia desvió su atención de la joven con quien estaba hablando para posar sus verdes iris en su ayudante de literatura.

.

-Oh Michiru!- exclamo con sorpresa- que bueno que llegas- menciono seguidamente poso un beso en su mejilla como ya venia haciendo desde hace una semana.

.

Inevitablemente la joven de azul mirar se sonrojo, como desde hacia una semana, esa joven rubia tenia algo que la hacia sentirse nerviosa con su cercanía.

.

-Te presento a Setsuna Meioh- dijo señalando con su palma a la joven morena de ojos granate y cabellos verde oscuro

.

La joven le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que realmente era escasa o nula en comparación a la que le daba a su amiga rubia hacia unos instantes atrás., sin embargo después de unos segundos le extendió la mano derecha como cortesía.

.

-Setsuna Meioh- repitió su nombre – un gusto conocerte- finalizo su presentación

.

-Michiru Kaioh- respondió, mientras miraba la mano aun extendida- un gusto también- tomo la mano y la apretó mas de lo debido.

.

No obstante al cruzar las miradas lo supo.

.

-Bueno Set, entonces nos vemos el sábado- dijo la rubia

.

-Por supuesto Haru- dijo la de mirar granate, dándole una gran sonrisa

.

-Bueno Michiru que te parece si entramos-la rubia le miro mientras señalaba el recinto

.

-Por supuesto "Haru"- dijo remedando el anterior tono de la chica morena

.

La rubia frunció el ceño sin entender bien por que al parecer su joven acompañante parecía enfadada.

.

"Tal vez un mal dia en clases"- pensó

.

.

.

.

Caminaron en silencio mientras entraban dentro de la gran biblioteca, escogieron la esa que desde hace una semana utilizaban para seguir con el trabajo de la rubia, colocaron sus respectivas cosas en la mesa, todo en un solemne silencio, silencio que a una incomodaba por que no entendía a que se debía el humor tan apagado de su compañera, y que la otra agradecía no interrumpieran, por que sinceramente ese silencio le estaba sirviendo para evaluar el motivo de su creciente enojo.

.

Colocaron lo necesario sobre la mesa, y como siempre la rubia coloco el arrugado trabajo sobre la mesa, algunos marca textos a su costado un lápiz entre sus dedos, y finalmente alzo la mirada hacia su acompañante.

.

Azul y Verde se contemplaron nuevamente

.

Haruka sonrio de lado, y le paso el trabajo a la mas joven, mencionando

.

-Hable con el profesor y me ha otorgado un plazo de una semana más- dijo evidentemente contenta

.

La otra le miro, en sus ojos enojo, confusión, y miedo podía notarse.

.

-Que bien- dijo sin realmente sentirlo

.

.

La joven rubia la miro algo desconcertada, realmente no entendía por que el desanimo de su acompañante, en aquella semana compartida con ella, había aprendido que esa joven siempre era demasiado entusiasta, inquieta, inteligente, divertida, no tenia miedo de expresarle nunca alguna idea, y sus ojos siempre eran una evidente muestra de todos y cada uno de esos atributos, pero justamente hoy le parecía ver una tormenta en el interior de aquellos ojos azules como el mar.

.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto

.

-Si- contesto tratando de evitar el contacto visual que la otra se empeñaba en lograr.

.

-Segura?-cuestiono nuevamente

.

-He dicho que si- contesto molesta

.

-Bien- dijo la otra joven resignada al notar la molestia de la otra

.

.

La joven aguamarina, tomo aquel maltratado texto, mirando algunos cambios que había hecho, algunas líneas resaltadas en amarillo, evidencia de que necesitaban se mas esclarecidas, notas en los bordes con posibles cambios o añadidos, inspecciono cada una de esas notas que había hecho su amiga.

.

.

Comenzó a poner sus ideas en algunas partes de los bordes mientras ella misma, sentía esos iris verde observándola con premura, como si quisieran traspasar su piel, y saber que pensaba. Siguió escribiendo mientras sentía la constante mirada de Haruka sobre ella, se sentía presionada, como si tuviese que comportarse de alguna manera ante ella, aun que bien sabia que sencillamente su acompañante deseaba saber que pasaba.

.

Sentía su corazón palpitar en su pecho de manera descontrolada, y ya en esta ocasión no era algo que desconociera, desde aquella primera vez que se enfrento a esos ojos verdes había sentido como el corazón parecía querer salírsele, y aun que en un principio lo adjudico a los nervios de enfrentarse a un "hombre" que solía burlarse de las chicas, claro eso había sido antes de conocer la verdad, y saber que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y por supuesto antes de comenzar a conocerla mas a fondo, y aun que la primera semana había conocido muchos aspectos como las manías que tenia de pasar su mano por el cabello y demás, sabia que tenia cierta atracción física por su compañera.

.

Y realmente, ella mima sabia que tal vez con el tiempo eso pudiese cambiar, y tendría dos opciones una de ellas era que posiblemente se olvidara de esa atracción y la otra era que tal vez y si entonces su compañera hubiese sentido lo mismo quizás ellas podrían llegar a algo mas.

.

Lógicamente eso pasaría en mas tiempo, sin embargo en el instante en que la vio por segunda ocasión supo que el tiempo era algo relativo, a ella le gustaba su nueva amiga y aun que al comienzo el juego de coquetearle había sido con el único objetivo de molestarla y quizás lograr sonrojarla un poco, al parecer eso había evolucionado a algo mas, y derivado en esos nuevos sentimientos de incomodidad que había experimentado en cuanto la vio con esa tal Setsuna Meioh.

.

Suspiro algo resignada, de sentir esa mirada insistente sobre ella, siguiendo el mínimo de sus movimientos.

.

-ah, Podrías dejar de hacer eso?- inquirió mirándola por detrás del texto

.

-Hacer que?- le devolvió la pregunta inocentemente

.

-Eso!- acuso

.

-Eso que?- siguió

.

-Mirarme asi!- dijo frunció el ceño

.

-Asi como?- dijo claramente confundida

.

-Como si quisieras entrar en mi!- exploto en un grito agudo

.

.

La mirada de Haruka, se ensancho al escucharla gritar así, no entendía nada, como es que de un momento otro la situación había derivado en eso era realmente extraño para la joven rubia, quien miraba evidentemente sorprendida a la otra joven, quien se encontraba de pie, las manos en la mesa, junto con el texto que se había abierto un poco por el golpe que recibió.

.

El rostro pintado de carmín, de la otra joven le revelo el mal estado en que se encontraba, sin duda alguna no comprendía que había pasado, tal vez la joven aguamarina se había molestado por su escrutinio, pero ella no lo había hecho con el afán de ofenderla, o de alguna manera, solo trataba de comprender que había afectado de esa forma a su dulce y traviesa acompañante, pero evidentemente eso solo había logrado irritar mas a la de ojos azules, asi que tomando una decisión se puso de pie, guardo los lapiceros, lápices, marca textos, y tomo con delicadeza de entre las manos temblorosas de lo joven de rizos aguamarina, el texto lo metió en su maletín de estudios.

.

Miro a la joven nuevamente, notando el creciente desconcierto en sus facciones, y le dio una sonrisa moderada.

.

-Tal vez debamos dejarlo así por hoy- le musito con una voz suave

.

.

La otra joven la miro con sin comprender del todo sus palabras.

.

-No!, que?- dijo al comprender que su acompañante no deseaba seguir allí

.

"O tal vez solo sea conmigo"- pensó con tristeza

.

-Digo que no te encuentra bien y es mejor no seguir con esto- menciono tranquilamente

.

-Yo puedo continuar- dijo tercamente

.

Haruka sonrio dulcemente.

.

"Alli esta mi chica terca"-penso

.

-Lo se- contesto- pero siendo sincera realmente me gustaría ir contigo a un sitio mas- pensó un momento las palabras adecuadas- relajante- termino

.

-Eh?- fue lo único que pudo articular la de ojos azules

.

-Si!- dijo Haruka como si de un niño se tratase- vamos, vamos- la apresuro a guardar sus cosas.

.

-Pero y el trabajo?- inquirió Michiru

.

-Eso puede esperar un día mas- aseguro Haruka- además con tu ayuda llevo ya mas de medio texto corregido, en tres días mas terminaremos con esto, y tardare unos dos días mas en corregir el texto en digital que llega esta tarde- informo- lo cual me deja el tiempo preciso para entregárselo a mi profesor quien amablemente me ha dado mas tiempo para entregárselo- sonrio- asi que vámonos- dijo tomando delicadamente la mano de Michiru.

.

.

.

Salieron de la biblioteca, con un rumbo desconocido para la joven de azules ojos, quien en aquel momento se sentía increíblemente mejor, se detuvieron en un Mc Donal´s y compraron unas hamburguesas y sus refrescos correspondientes.

.

Tomaron un taxi, e increíblemente Michiru no noto hacia donde se dirigían, sino hasta que sintió la brisa pegar en su cabellera y el olor del salitre entrar por sus fosas nasales, y entonces lo comprendió.

.

-La playa?- cuestiono a su acompañante quien solo se encogió de hombros

.

El taxi las dejo a una distancia mínimamente separada de la playa, y cuando bajaron, Haruka volvió a su actitud de niño de 6 años, jaloneando a Michiru, para dirigirse a la orilla de la playa, tirando, sus mochilas por el camino, y dejando de lado las hamburguesas y los refrescos regados, una vez con lo pies mas cerca del agua procedió a quitarse la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, y quitarse los jeans y tirar sus zapatos por el mismo rumbo de la camisa, todo eso bajo la atenta vista de una Michiru evidentemente sonrojada, entrando solo con su bra al agua y sus boxer´s.

.

Mientras la joven aguamarina se sentía una estatua viviente, al mirar hacer eso a Haruka, quien en este momento se encontraba, nadando de a muertito, y de un momento a otro escucho un grito con su nombre…

.

.

-Entra Michiru el agua se encuentra deliciosa- grito Haruka

.

.

Sonrió al verla hundirse en el agua, y salir nuevamente a flote haciéndole señas con las manos para que entrase, y así viéndola hacerle todo tipo de señas comenzó a despojarse de todo aquello que le estorbaba para entrar en aquel elemento tan conocido para ella.

.

Se desabotono la blusa del uniforme lentamente y la doblo dejándola a un lado, se quito la falda y la dejo en el mismo sitio en perfecto orden, así como también se deshizo de sus medias y sus zapatos escolares, quedando en su coordinado de ropa interior, sonrojándose al encontrarse con un único pensamiento antes de poner un pie en el agua.

.

.

"Haruka me vera en ropa interior"- se emociono al pensarlo

.

.

.

La vio despojarse de su ropa, y se descubrió sintiéndose demasiado nerviosa al verla haciéndolo, era increíble como esa niña la llevaba de un extremo a otro en segundos.

.

La había traído a aquella playa que muy extrañas veces se animaba a visitar, por la distancia que tenia de su apartamento, de la universidad o de cualquier lugar que ella soliese frecuentar.

.

Realmente solía ir a estar allí, a pensar a recapacitar cuando se sentía desanimada, y al ver aquellos ojos azules confundidos, coléricos, con un sinfín de emociones, no pudo evitar sentir ganas de llevarla a un sitio donde pudiese encontrar tranquilidad, y sabia por alguna de las platicas que habían mantenido durante la realización de su proyecto que la joven solía nadar para des estresarse, y quería compartir algo con ella, quería que supiese de esa forma que si la necesitaba, que si deseaba un lugar donde pensar, donde encontrar paz con su ambiente, con la naturaleza y con la vida misma, podía encontrar un lugar.

.

"Un lugar que ambas compartamos"- pensó

.

La miro entrar lentamente al agua, la miro sumergirse, y como al hacerlo el mar la abrazaba como si fuese ella una hija de aquel lugar, como si pereciese allí, la vio dirigirse hacia ella, y como no tenia dificultad para estar por mucho tiempo en el agua.

.

Y como si el agua fuese un balsámico para ambas, la vio liberarse, des estresarse, sentirse libre, encontrar aquella paz que su alma confundida buscaba.

.

Logrando hacerla sentir admiración por aquella hermosa criatura, que ante sus ojos le revelaba una nueva faceta nunca antes vista.

.

Por que esa extraña niña cada dia le sorprendía de manera distinta, de alguna forma como nunca nadie había hecho con ella haciéndola sentir cosas que nunca antes había experimentado y en una intensidad que no creía posible.

.

.

.

Michiru por su parte se sintió mejor, sabia que ese sitio tendría que tener algún valor para Haruka y que ahora ella era parte de ese sentimiento, nado tranquilamente alrededor de la nueva estatua que era ahora Haruka y sonrió, al saberse capaz de lograr algo asi en Haruka, pero quería averiguar que era aquello que representaría para Haruka y también lograr salir de la duda que la venia carcomiendo desde que conoció a aquella joven.

.

.

-Que hacemos aquí Haruka?- cuestiono mientras se dejaba llevar por las olas alrededor de Haruka

.

-B-bueno, emm lograr sentirnos tranquilas!- dijo

.

-No me refiero a eso- aclaro- quiero decir que es este sitio?- pregunto con verdadera curiosidad

.

Un brillo travieso cruzo los ojos de Haruka, quien sonrio burlona y dijo

.

-Bueno esto, que ves aquí- dijo señalando a su alrededor- es lo que en muchos países incluyendo el mío y el tuyo, llamamos Playa, que no es mas que un poco de arena que se sitúa a una orilla antes de predecerle el paso al agua que viene del gran y hermoso mar – contesto

.

-Jajaja muy chistosa- contesto- ya en serio Haruka que hacemos aquí?, que es este lugar para ti?- inquirió

.

Haruka la miro un momento antes de responderle, con una voz muy suave mientras se hundía poco a poco en el agua.

.

-Este fue el primer sitio que encontré cuando llegue de Australia, y aun que no lo creas me enamore de el desde el primer momento,- dijo mirando hacia el horizonte- por que se que después de pasar estas aguas esta mi hogar- le dijo- y aun que aun se encuentra lejos de el, se que hacia esa dirección- señalo el horizonte- se encuentran las personas que mas amo y me estarán esperando cuando regrese- respondió sinceramente.

.

Michiru pudo sentir la añoranza en esa afirmación que había hecho su amiga rubia, sabia que encontrarse lejos de la familia era algo difícil y ahora comprendía que también era algo muy triste en algunas ocasiones, asi como solitario.

.

-Creí que Rei también era parte de esa familia- no pudo evitar dejar salir su duda

.

-Y lo es- sonrió- es que simplemente a ambas nos faltan aquellas personas que nos dieron la vida- dijo mirándola

.

-Debe ser muy difícil separarse de los padres para lograr los sueños que tenemos- medito en voz alta

.

-Lo es- confirmo Haruka- pero valdrá la pena la separación, si logramos esas metas y sueños, para poder compartirlos con ellos-menciono

.

-Esa es muy lindo- le dijo

.

-Supongo- sonrió Haruka- algún día lo harás tu!- afirmo

.

-No lo se- contesto Michiru, sin querer pensar mas allá, de lo que se encontraba viviendo en ese momento.

.

Jugaron un rato en el agua, atrapándose, o bien haciendo carreras, las cuales fueron cerradas, aun que siempre terminaban con una aguamarina, ganándole por una buena distancia a la joven rubia.

.

Entre risas y anécdotas de su infancia, comieron y pasaron la tarde mientras, sin saberlo ambas se dejaban envolver en los misteriosos caminos del amor.

.

Después de una ultima ronda en el agua, por parte de ambas mas, se tendieron aun con el sol sin ocultarse, con la brisa tocando sus cuerpos secándolos, hasta que Michiru se atrevió a nuevamente romper el comodo silencio instaurado.

.

-Haruka?- comenzó tanteando el terreno

.

-Dime?- cuestiono con ojos cerrados, mientras disfrutaba del aire

.

-Que es tuyo la señorita Meioh?- dejo que saliese sin pudor alguno

.

El tono en que fue dicho, no fue pasado por alto por Haruka quien abrió los ojos, y miro los azules iris rogando por una respuesta.

.

-Por que preguntas?- cuestiono

.

Michiru, sentía como su alma se llenaba nuevamente con ese sentimiento tan poderoso, llenandole de fuego el cuerpo entero, aun que se negaba a darle un nombre.

.

-He visto como te miraba sabes- dijo

.

Haruka frunció el ceño confusa, no entendía lo que quería decir.

.

-Y como seria eso?- inquirió interesada levemente

.

Michiru tomo valor, respiro profundamente, y enfrento sus azules ojos con los verdes de Haruka y sencillamente explico.

.

-Le gustas!

.

Haruka pudo notar que algo ocultaban esos hermosos ojos azules, en los cuales le gustaba verse reflejada

.

-Supongo- sonrio de medio lado

.

Michiru sintió algo en su interior algo que le dolia.

.

Después de ello, no hubo mas palabras, Michiru se levanto y comenzó a vestirse en medio de un silencio nada cómodo en esta ocasión, y Haruka la imito, una vez vestidas, caminaron hacia a carretera en busca de algún taxi, u otro transporte que las sacara del sitio.

.

.

.

Cuando finalmente, llegaron a la ciudad Haruka notaba a la aguamarina distante, y supo entonces que debía de ser honesta con ella, aun que en realidad no sabia en que fuese a parar esa situación, pero no soportaba ver a esa niña traviesa y alegre con ese semblante tan taciturno, asi que sin mas antes de que pudiese tomar un rumbo distinto al de ella la detuvo por el brazo.

.

-Michiru?- la llamo

.

Esta la miro, sin comprender por que la detenían

.

-Lo que te dije antes en la playa- la chica la miraba fijamente- si se que Setsuna, bueno si se que de alguna forma le atraego- las manos comenzaban a sudarle- pero,- paso su lengua por sus resecos labios-aun que ella es muy guapa- suspiro- no es la chica que me gusta- finalizo

.

Los ojos azules brillaron con emoción

.

-Yo, emm- no sabia que decir- emm

.

-Si?- inquirió

.

El teléfono corto todo lo que pudiese querer decir, miro la pantalla y vio el nombre "rei" reflejado, no comprendía que sucedia, y sencillamente dijo.

.

-Debo contestar- tomo su mentón y le dejo un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios- nos vemos pronto- se despidió

.

.

.

.

Bien fin del capitulo, díganme que les pareció?, jejeje e van a querer matar, o tal vez no , quien sabe?, saludos a todos estén bien, ya sabes review o P.M. son bien recibidos.


	4. Chapter 4- SETSUNA MEOH

CAPITULO 5.- LA INSUFRIBLE SETSUNA MEOH PARTE I

.

.

Sere breve, hace algunas semanas (meses) que no escribo no he tenido mucho animo últimamente, vida dio un giro de 360° de un momento a otro, por lo cual me disculpo en fin, por ahí me llego un review, diciéndome que debería enfocarme mas a las historias y menos a contestarles, me parecio un buen punto sin embargo yo siempre antepondré sus opiniones para tomar una decisión final.

Quieren que evite contestarles los reviews?, o hago como hace algún otro autor que he leído que solo le constesta a 5 personas al azar?, o seguimos como hasta ahora?.

Ustedes tienen el ultimo voto, en fin disculpad la demora y que no conteste sus reviews en este capitulo, pero les dejo eso en mente y una vez que tengan respuesta yo trabajare conforme a eso.

En fin no les quito mas el tiempo saludos y espero les guste el capitulo.

.

.

.

* * *

.

La vida pasaba muy lenta, al menos para sus ojos, sus ojos azules que cada dia iban entristeciéndose mas y mas.

Atrás hacia ya tres meses había quedado el recuerdo de aquel maravilloso dia en la playa con aquella extra ordinaria persona que había conocido semanas atrás. Un dia y otro y otro habían pasado poco a poco lenta, tortuosa, era extaño, muy extraño.

De hecho ella misma no se podía explicar como se había encariñado tan pronto de alguien a quein no conocía hacia mucho, y el hecho de que cuando parecía que comenzarían una amistad que tal vez derivaría en algo mas, por que era mas que obvio que a ella le había gustado "el" chico rubio, y por la forma en que la veía sabia que ella tampoco le era muy indiferente, era casi algo insoportable esta situación por que uno no le gusta alguien comienza a conocerle y de repente desaparece asi de la nada, eso la hacia sentirse frustrada,confundida, dolida.

Ah pero claro no ayudaba para nada que ella se hubiese enterado de buena fuente (fuente conocida como Mina), quien a su vez se había enterado de una fuente fidedigna (llamese Rei), que aquella chica rubia que muchos tomaban por chico, que en definitiva ya no era soltera…

Oh si, por que se había enterado, claro, claro que lo sabia…

Y se eso la hacia sentirse mal, muy mal,no sabia que me pasaba no sabia por que mas bien sencillamente no queria saber por que y la razon, la razon era que por mucho que haya intentado mentirse, la verdad, la verdad era que ella, indudable e inaludiblemente se habia enamorado de aquella chica de cabellos rubios, aquella que habia desaparecido hace casi tres meses, aquella que habia sido cabellerosa, a la cual le habia ayudado a terminar un trabajo el cual fue exitoso, aquella que despues de aquella tarde nio habia vuelto a ver y que solamente fue capaz de enviarle una nota en un post it que decia (hayq que aclarar que si bien su caligrafia no era tan mala y era legible no es que fuese la mas bonita pero sin duda era entendible), GRACIAS ERES EXCELENTE EN LA LITERATURA, TE DEBO ALGO POR FAVOR ACEPTA MIENTRAS TANTO UN PAY DE MI COMO AGRADECIMIENTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS SIRENA!...

.

-Ah- un suspiro escapo de sus labios, un suspiro escapo de sus delicados labios

.

Aquella nota le habia alegrado en suma forma, habia hecho que su corazon latiera desbocado, la habia sonrojado al enterarse del apodo que le habia puesto, le habia encantado el detalle que aun que sencillo habia sido algo que jamas habian hecho para ella, pues sus anteriores pretendientes sencillamente descartaban la idea de regalarle un dulce por el hecho de que fuese a afectar en algo su belleza y figura, por eso siempre recibia otras cosas como cartas largas con versos copiados de algun famoso autor, rosas u cualquier otra cosa, pero jamas una sencilla nota donde le agradecian y le declaraban agradecimiento por que sencillamente Haruka no era un pretendiente o una pretendiente como a ella le habria encantado, por que sencillamente la rubia tenia novia...

.

-NOVIAA-murmuraba sabiendole amarga la palabra cuando pensaba en otra persona adueñandose de un corazon del cual ella deseaba ser dueña...

.

Tal vez sus pensamientos era egoistas, realmente no conocia lo sufieciente a la rubia, o a la novia como para decir que ella merecia mas aquello que no le habia sido entregado, por que ella no habia luchado o conocido lo suficiente a la rubia como para poder ella ser su novia...

.

-ah- volvio a suspirar sintiendose deprimida.

.

Lo cierto era que tal vez lla atraccion aun que mutua (cosa que ella creia), no era lo suficiente como para decir que ella podria ser la novia de la rubia.

.

-Aun que me encantaria- admitio llevandose la taza de te a sus labios, mientras dezlizaba lentamente el carbocillo de su desgastado lapiz de dibujo de forma suave, tranquila solo para darle un toque aun mas oscuro a aquella zona de las pestañas del dibujo, dibujo que no era mas que de cierta rubia que tenia sus pensamientos atrapados desde el primer dia en que extraña, vergosozo y divertidamente la habia conocido.

.

-Haruka-nuevamente dejo salir al aire al tiempo que miraba aquel dibujo que habia estado haciendo desde hacia mas de tres meses, realmente lo habia comenzado poco despues de que la hubiese conocido, sonrio con melancolia- que feos son los imposibles- se dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando aquellos cortos y breves instantes que habia vivido a su lado.

.

-Ah- otro supiro.

.

-Un dolar por cada suspiro, y lo que usted desee por saber sus pensamientos- le dijo una voz suave, profunda que le hizo estremecer cada poro capilar que tenia desde la nuca y por toda la columna hasta el sitio donde esta perdia su nombre.

.

Abrio sus profundidades oceanicas que tenia por ojos y miro con sorpresa, molestia, y expectacion aquellos ojos bosque que le regresaban la mirada claramente divertida por que para ellos no habian pasado por alto el ligero sobre salto de la de cabellos aguamarina.

.

Fruncio el seño con molestia, y contrariedad pues no comprendia que hacia alli, por que se habia acercado asi sin mas y peor aun como era posible que le hablase como si nada despues de dejar de verle hace tres meses y ahora teiendo novia...

.

-Vamos sirena no me diras nada o tendre que pagar para saber?- cuestiono mientras la miraba claramente contrariada

.

Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros amenazando con desatar un maremoto en el interior que pudiese llegar a convertirse en un tsunami amenzante para la de ojos verdes, estaba molesta, enojada, irritada, completamente enfurecida.

.

-Tierra llamando a michiru, hello!-decia pasando una mano frente a ella y un frio dedo siendo colocado en la nariz de la chica menor, quien miro a la rubia con una molestia creciente que estaba por desatarse, tal cual en alguna ocasion anterior ya lo habia hecho- Hey mich?, te toque!- exclamo dandoles una sonrisa linda, encantadora que podria derretir y hacer sonreir a cualquiera, como estaba pasandole a ella.

.

Pero ella no era cualquier persona, ella no se dejaria llevar tan facilmente ella no le devolveria la sonrisa a esa guapa, hermosa, encantadora divertida y aniñada rubia, que habia dejado de hablarle de un momento a otro, la cual ella sabia le gustaba y que ahora tenia novia...

.

-QUE QUIERES?-exclamo completamente gruñona...

-VAYA!- dijo con figido dolor- Lo admito eso me ha dolido, completamente-dijo mientras se tallaba su oreja como si alli hubiese recibido un golpe...

-Nada?-Dijo levantando amas cejas mientras y volvia su ceño fruncido-Pues me voy-Dijo levantandose

-Oye oye tranquila que pasa?, alguien te ha hecho enojar decidme y te juro que le dare su merecido-comento tranquilamente de forma complice como si realmente lo creyese, mientras le tomaba la mano

Su toque frio contrastaba enormenmente con el calor de la piel de la otra y obviamente con la tempratura del lugar pero a nada de eso le estaba prestando atencion

-Sueltame!-Grito, ganadose todas las miradas del lugar

-OK!-alzo las manos la rubia soltandola pues esa esana comenza a hacersele familiar- tranquila no pasa nada!-Dijo mientras hacia gestos tratando de calmarla, cosa que no estaba sino causand un efecto contrario.

-Nada no pasa nada?-Cuestioni molesta mientras

-ehmm si?- pregunto rascandose la mejilla sintiendose en un deja vu

-Claro no pasa nada- dijo mientras apretaba los puños

-SI, NO PASA- Repitio mas alto

La mas pequeña se levanto completamente de la mesa mientras tomaba a la rubia por el cuello de la camisa de cuadros roja que traia puesta y la acercaba a su rostro, ambas respiraciones se agitaron en un segundo, los pulsos completamente disparados y las mriadas llenas de algo que no entendian...

.

Los ojos verdes miraban con contrariedad a los ojos azules que comenzaban a ponerse irritados pero de otra forma dando paso a una mirada cristalina dolida, antes de que la otra pudiese siquiera darse cuenta tenia la fria mano sobre su mejilla y una rubia que limpiaba una lagrima traicionera, hasta que la empujo sobre la silla y le dio una cachetada muy fuerte.

.

-Tienes razon no pasa nada!-Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la cafeteria bajo la atenta mirada de los clientes

.

Y una rubia anonada se sobaba la mejilla, mientras se levantaba y caminaba tras la chica de uniforme de preparatoria tomandola por el brazp de forma firme pero suave no queria hacerle daño sino sencillamente parale.

.

-Michiru espera!, que pasa no comprendo?- dijo girandola suavemente para perderse en el mar azul...

.

La aguamarina nego mientras agachaba la cabeza su reaccion le estaba sorprendiendo practicamente como sus acciones que habian pasado solas ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiese hacer algo, sin que se diese cuenta de como sucedia.

.

-Jamas comprendes, ni comprenderas- murmuro bajito.

.

-Explicame yo...

.

No termino la pregunta mientras miraba como el rostro de la menor se le acercaba

.

-Haruka- dejo escapar su nombre en un suspiro mientras se abrazaba a ella

.

La rubia se correspondio su abrazo mientras sentia la cara de la menor esconderse tras su cuello, y ella sencillamente se sentia mal, y bien, sin entender nada...

Pero de pensar al moemnto de sentir en su hombros humedad, y escuchar un sollozo por parte de la menor que se aferraba a ella, asi que sincillamente la abrazo mas fuerte, cerrando los ojos no importandole nada a su alrededor...hasta que...

.

-Haruka?-cuestiono una voz madura y bastante enojada, pero sin ser tan alta- me puedes explicar que pasa aqui?- mas que una pregunta era como un regaño oculto...

.

-Setsuna!-dijo una sorprendida rubia quien solto levemente a la menor pero sin romper el abrazo...

.

.

.

* * *

OK hasta aqui el capitulo, muy enredado? jajaja pues todo tiene su motivo y supongo que algunos si se habran dado cuenta, si me van a dar tomatazos haganlo, pero recuerden es solo una parte hasta la proxima y por favor avisadme que decidieron sobre lo que comente arriba, bonita noche, dia, tarde, cuidense


End file.
